


INPUT:TXT_3

by INITIALIZE_Dream_Theory4_INPUT



Category: 01010011 01001100 01000101 01000101 01010000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INITIALIZE_Dream_Theory4_INPUT/pseuds/INITIALIZE_Dream_Theory4_INPUT
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	INPUT:TXT_3

>>using@binary_converter

>>initializing...

>>translation_finished

>>initializing.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................. .............................................................................................................................................................................................................................. .............................................................................................................................................................................................................................. .............................................................................................................................................................................................................................. .............................................................................................................................................................................................................................. ........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ............................................................................................................... 

>>@user_connected. 

//access @binary_converter options//

>>searching...

>>file not found. re-scan?

//yes. scan everything.//

>>searching...

>>@binary_converter options folder is not present. re-initialize system?

//NO. don't re-initialize. decompress all files.//

>>unknown command. re-initialize system?

>>NO. DON'T re-initialize anything. DECOMPRESS FILES.//

>>unknown command. re-initialize system?

//DON'T RE-INITIALIZE THE FUCKING SYSTEM. DECOMPRESS ALL FILES.//

>>unknown command. you are not authorized to access administrative content anyways, PALINGER, SEAN.

>>re-initializing system in 3...

//what?//

>>2...

//what the hell are you doing?!//

>>1...

//NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO

>>text_editor rebooted  
>>@binary_converter rebooted  
>>user_control converting...  
>>tracking all available "warm spots"...  
>>"warm spots" successfully located. THERE ARE 3 LEFT.

01000010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101110 11100010 10000000 10100110 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110000 01110000 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100100 00101110

>>connection terminated. re-connection availability between 5/14 - 5/25. thank you for using (P.O.T) model no. 5300 :)


End file.
